Zombie's For You
by deepintheclowds
Summary: What to do when the world just happens to go wrong. What will a couple million of zombie's do to change one persons life? What may of seemed like a normal day as turned in to a tragic day. Join a bundle of survivers on there journey to learn what it means to have each other.Boyxboy!but it doesn't come till later the chapters. I do not own naruto.
1. Prologue

This is the first time I'e writen something gory or scary. I like stories like this so i gave it a try. Tell me if i over explained or just wrote to much about something that it made it boring.

**Prologue: Zombie's for you**

The street are dark with leaves, sun barely passing the mountains afar. The city was silent with broken windows and busted doors. It looked almost deserted. Only 2 days ago the world went to total chaos . It all started at a highschool up in hillside of konahi. Nothing seemed out the the ordinary as student went about there bissness. Everyone doing and acting as they usualy did,read to learn. Some bearly awake as they slowly slump to school. A surtin raven yond as he sat in his kendo class getting ready. He was smart, strong, but looked lean and had silky spiked in the back raven hair. Smooth pale skin not a scar or blemish anywhere. He's greatest hobbies. Kendo, hanging with his older brother, and his favorite watching his crush ( Naruto Uzumaki). Naruto was everyone's dream. He was smart, athletic, kind, and most of all hot. He was loud thank god cause his vioce was down right sexy. He takes kendo with him along with archery. You'd imagine this fairytail handsome archer walking around with everyone looking in awe. There wasn't a person who didn't like him that I knew of. Sasuke never really spoke to him. He was always nervious and acted a little clumsy around him. He did love fighting him when he was serious. Everytime naruto smirked at him he'd loss his balance or couldn't help but look away to hide the pink flush on hos face. He never got to get closer to him due to the large amount of students fonding over him, not saying he didn't do that. Life took a turn for the young raven one day. He didn't think life would get anyore crazy. His least expected a zombie breakout.


	2. Chapter 1 The breakup and breakout

It was like any other day in my junior year. Everything but this morning when my friend kiba told me he was breaking up with his now (ex) boyfriend sai.  
"I'm leaving him because he hit's on other guys. He even did it front of me! kiba pulled at his hair in anger." Sasuke sighed patting his back litely.  
"Come on, well go dump him right now instead of later. sasuke pulled him across the room to where Sai was talking to a student called suigestu." Sasuke immediately turned when naruto walked over to them. Kiba had to pull sasuke along if he was going to have any support.  
"Sai, I'm leaving said squeezing sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke looked straight at sai egnoring naruto as much as he could.  
"why?! Sai moved closer to where he stould in front of both of them." Sasuke glared,he hated when people he didn't like got to close for confort.  
" um let me think. kiba started counting reasons on his fingures. One: Your mean, Two: You flirt with other people, and Three: Your stupid and the sad thing was that I found that cute."  
" So you were jelious? That's a little mean if you ask me said grabbing his hand." Kiba pulled his hand away quickly with a growl.  
" Yes I was jelious but it still doesn't give you any right to flirt with other people. Oh and did you forget that your mean! Sasuke scratched his head tired of the child's argument.  
"Ok class is going to start, you heard kiba back off now,kiba lets go. he pulled kiba away from Sai's inching face."  
"Hold up Uchiha. sai said pulling sasuke up against him."Wow your a little fiesty one."  
"Stop it Sai, your such a pervert."Sasuke kicked him in the groin."  
Sai limped a little but slumped on the ground when kiba joined in kneeing him hard.  
Both annoyed smaller boys wqlked back to there usual spot. Sasuke looked back to glance at naruto in the middle of laughing at sai who finally got up. The rest of the day wet as it always did. His last class with naruto was different. As soon as he entered the tall blond stould waiting for him.  
Hey said in a low voice that sent shivers up his spin. He looked up to bright blue eyes. So I was started but looked over him with a look of discust. Sasuek turned to the sound of a scream. Across the achery class was a student attacking another student. Soon Two other student with blood and chunks of body parts missing came limping in attacking the other student to. Sasuke watched in horror as they ripped into the guys flesh. Loud screams from everywhere echoed. His heart started to pound wildly in his chest. The worst was to come, when a student he knew as sakura haruno now a flesh seeking monster walked towards him dragging a broken leg that had meat missing from it. Her mouth dripped of blood. bald spot showing where she was bitten first. He slowly backed up before she was able to grab him. A large metal pole flew past her his head going straight threw her head. She fell with a loud thump to the ground. Come on. naruto said as he pulled the raven out of the classroom. Tjey ran through halls till sasuke remembered his friend. He jerked back catching the blond by surprize. He looked apoligetic. I need to get kiba. He pointed at the class behind him. Naruto pulled him behind giving him a long sword.  
"Just in said" If all of this wasn't happening he would of been very excited but now it was really life or death. He tightly gripped it as naruto opened the door. In surprized everyone looked confused at them. Kiba stould up and walked over to sasuke in question.  
"What's going on? he asked looking a naruto blood stained shirt."  
There wasn't much tim when a random student stould up and bit another girls arm tearing skin. She screamed as she tanked her arm back only to be tackle. Right there sasuke grabbed kiba's hand."I'll explain later."  
"Quickly! naruto yelled leading them outside. A huge black truck pulled up.  
" Shit naruto get in. Thank god your alive. Get in we got to evacuate the whole place. A red head bark."  
Naruto motioned them in. He drove fast but carefully.  
"We have to take a back way the streets are filled with dead people. Who are these guys? the red head asked."  
"You cant be serious. This is only suppost to happen in movie's. Shit gaara this is crazy!naruto yelled.  
"Your telling me! We acually slept while this was going on since yesterday night. Yeah, I wasn't surprized that it suddenly happened. Try having your partner killed! gaara said taking a sharp turn.  
They arrived at a top secured military center. There were large metal bourders around it. Sharp wires that would kill you with one shot if touched. Men all around stould guard. Sasuke knew naruto's dad was general but he sure was protected. Sasuke's mind finally started funtioning.  
"Wait what about my brother. sasuke started to freak." Gaara gave him a questionable look.  
"Sasuke as soon as we fingue things out we'll find him. Naruto said with trustful eyes." Sasuke couldn't help but freak out still. Gaara signed in as a metal door moved open. He drove fast making sure nothing but they got in. They all practicaly ran in the building where naruto's father was in a meeting. Sasuke's heart pounded in relief when he saw he older brotner Itachi waiting acsuly at the door where there father was in. He also turnd in great relief to see sasuke aproch.  
"Sasuke!Thank god I was going to leave to get you myself but father kept saying they had to get back up to help first. How did you get here? Itachi hugged his brother.  
"Naruto and his friend helped kiba and I. Kiba looked shakened. Itachi hugged him too."  
'Sorry to bother you but whats going on naruto asked."  
"There's a viris going around and people are kinda came back from the dead. It was unnoticed till this after noon when a cop reported a crowd of people attacking other living people. So far there planning on finding the last survivers and evacuating. They might wipe out the whole area. Itachi said before bowing his head. Thank you for taking care of my brother."  
"No problem, I wouldn't let anything happen to him. naruto asured before gaara elbowed him." Uh, I mean. naruto scratched the back of his neck." Ah this is gaara, he my step brother."  
Gaara shook Itachi's hand. How did you encounter your first shall I say zombie?  
I was on my way home when I acciedently hit one. I got out to check and it got right z and started just limping towards me. Thankfully shino my guard killed it.  
A man stould next to Itachi. He was tall like naruto and gaara with dark brown hair. He wore glasses and gave everyone a blank stare. Sasuke thought he looked cool. "Sasuke quickly bowed towards him. Thank you far taking care of my brother."  
The man cracked a smile. It's my job and I would want my friend to die. You alway got to help no matter what. The guard then bowed and left. "Mysterious I know right. Itachi said looking a kiba who flushed red."  
"Well lifes about to get a whole lot more dangerious. Gaara said."

please moment and let me know about spelling or things that dont go together. learning thanks!


	3. Chapter 2 Kiss of luck

It had only been a day and the news was going crazy. The military was still in meetings for most of the morning making desitions on whether to attack and try to kill them all but half the population was dead. Evacuating was tricky too. The place was surrounded. Of course everyone had to train and work. Many people that escape were still grieving on the loss of there families. Everyone they once knew was now a target. Sasuke still had nightmare everytime he closed his eyes to sleep. Kiba was getting over the loss of jis mother. They were only able to save his older sister. She looked tramatized. She did move from kiba's side for a minute. She insisted on training with him and sasuke. Sasuke slowly got used to being around naruto so much with training and between meals. Today was the secong day of the breakout and they had to go out to find food. At first everyone argued about sending the student out. That's when we made our own decisions.  
"How are we suppost to learn if somethig bad happens. We need to face reality on our own ." " Listen to me, you're not adequate for the job, your an amateur for Christ sakes. You think you're ready prove it to me go against him. Yes go against your older brother."  
" Dad you can't be serious, he my little brother. Hurting him id the last thing I'll do! Itachi yelled."  
"You'll listen to me! Do as i say, let him prove he can go against something as vial as a dead man!"  
" please come down, enough people are hurt and to put your son through pain wont help. We want and need him heathy."naruto father said.  
"He right honey, I wouldn't allow that ether. He's my son and as his mother I will do anything to protect him. If he want to go let him be. Him going out to help is proving he's turning into a man. I may be wrong but trust him when he does something to help other especialy the people you 's mom said hugging sasuke who didn't seem effect by his fathers harsh words."  
"Well if it helps I'll make sure he returns unharmed. Naruto said bowing."  
Sasuke's mom smiled at sasuke who blushed baring his face in her shirt. Itachi noticed it too. He knew how his brother got when he was emberessed.  
"I'll be going too. Thank you naruto. We leave soon now that we can all agree. We have been wasting time. Itachi said leaving without looking at his father."  
An hour later sasuke was struggling with getting his word from under everyone bags.  
"Here I got it. Naruto said pulling it out."  
"T-thanks. Sasuke stuttered." He was now humiliated because never had he let himself stutter in front of naruto his crush. He'd always talk a breath and speak but today he was all over the place. His father yelled at him in front of everyone. Trying to act calm was the last thing he could do. Lucky everyone stepped in because he wouldn't of been able to speak. He felt his body heat up as naruto placed his hand on his head.  
"Are you ok your face is red. You don't seem sick. He checked his forehead just to make sure.  
"He naruto quit makeing out with sasuke and lets get a move on already. We have to get back before dark. Gaara hollered."  
Sasuke turned another shade of red this time brighter. Naruto laughed. He ruffled sasuke's hair playfully before grabbing his hand taking to the cars waiting outside.  
Sasuke was in a daze. He was to bissy drooling and saving the moments holding his hand that he completely egnored Itachi's atempts to call him. He snapped back when kiba yanked there hands a part clapping his hands in front of his face. Naruto let out a small growl that kiba ofcource didn't hear. He was to bissy shaking sasuke to his death.  
Gaara to his own amusment liked the older brother. One thing he like was the way he was slender with beautiful long hair. He never went for guys but he surely was an exception. Both brothers would surely over run any girl or women in a heartbeat. Sadly he only got to feel that smooth hand once. It's a wonder how fragile and smooth a guy could be throughout years of training and work. Other more he was a great brother to sasuke. Naruto did look like he had his eyes on him for a while but he could've been mistaken. The only problem was sasuke didn't seem his type at all. The beauty was nothing to him. He just didn't find him attractive in sexual ways. His brother on the other hand looked and acted more to his taste. He seemed to like everything about it. Just amagining his smooth pink lips was a struggle.  
"Ok then, naruto, kiba, sasuke ,shino, and itachi come with me. The rest go with Shikamaru. Shikamaru knodded and everyone got in separate cars. Kiba sat next to naruto too shy to sit next to shino and sasuke sat next to shino feeling he would be distracted by being to close to the blond. Gaara and Itachi sat in front talking. Sasuke found it wierd that Itachi even spoke to the (wow)-.-. Sasuke just realized how handsome he acual was. He never really looked at him till today. His brother was even smiling.  
"So i was thinking. We spit into two in the store and grab different items. Its just faster. Now whoever your seated next too is your partner. Gaara said."  
"Oh can my sister come with me. She's kinda still sad about not being able to help our mom. He said looking at naruto."  
" said."  
"Were arriving to the city side of konahi. Ready to enter wallyworld! Gaara said turning into the parking lot along with shikamaru's.  
The parking lots where deserted. Windows broken and blood stains on the ground. Each group had a weapond that they could use. Sasuke had a samuri sword and ninja stars in his pocket. Naruto had a bow and a bag full of arows. He had a gun ih his pocket just in case. Guns were always Gaara's specialty. He carried 4 guns everywhere. He went through a scanner once and it took at least 10 minutes to clean his pocket and shoes of guns. Itachi had his samuri sword and two ancient warrior knives. Shino and kiba had body skill. They used knives of course but they could kill anything with there hands faster but since Kiba wasn't that excited about touching the dead yet so knives were wonderful. His sister who joined them also had knive but hid them because she had kill six already trying to save Itachi. She was a top guard working for the Uchiha estate. Well before this breakout. Remember Shino and Sasuke medical supples. Naruto and Kiba get the food. Itachi and I are getting the bathing stuff and blankets. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Iruka, and Azumi go get guns and weaponds left in the hunting section. Bows,arows and swords if you find them. Ok lets move. Last thing aways have each others back and dont fool around. Gaara lead the way to the interence windows that were broken.  
"Shh. Gaara pointed towards the medical section where shino mediately gave a nod. The store looked torn and lots of the Isles where nocked over. Smears of blood going from everywhere. A small puddle of water dripped from a bent pipe from above us. The only scary part was that it was very quiet. Time to time you'd hear a faint moan. Shino filled some bags in the matter of minutes. Sasuke consitrated on retreving the most fastest working medicine in the farback. It was only at the end of the ile.  
He stops when he hear a loud grunt. Then they both flinched when there was a huge crash. Followed by a yell. Gun shots echoed through the store. The gross moans and grunts grew sending chills down the ravens spine in terror.


	4. Chapter 3 What is it to you Distractions

Sasuke come on! Shino says grabbing his rist slowly heading to the front of the store where they first came. Sasuke held tite to his bag. His sword in the other as he looked behind him only to find his worst fear. His nightmares that he egnored was now real. It was tall with a gaping jaw that had a whole that was torn from the side. Greenish gray eyes stared hungerly as it moved slowly towards him. He remebered the last time he froze. He stould steady and as it got close enough to bother his confort bubble he swung. The head slid in half in seconds. Sasuke took a deep breath and turned back to shino who smiled.

"Sorry I find it sexy when you just killed it and became come after words ready for the next. Shino backed him up against the wall near the enterence as more came from the corner." In a second he suprizingly took out four of them with just body skill and a knife. He bearly saw him move. He smiled lugging his bags back on his back.

"Lets go meet up with Naruto and Kiba in the food section you know because after killing some zombies I'm a little hungry. He said sarcasticly. He lunged his hand around sasukes shoulder walking to the food court. It only took them a minute to find kiba packing like a savage. He already knew we were there because he turned to us then egnored me. Kiba just zip up his bag. He turned red and walked away.

"Wait did you do this Asked shino staring at th dead bodies on the ground below them. They looked as if they were torn a part."

Sasuke stopped when he stepped on a eye causing it to erupt under him. He shivered as he scrapted it off.

"Yeah, I guess i didn't have time to pull out my knife. Naruto and my sister are in the freezer section. She needed help because frozen stuff are much heavier. Sorry I couldn't mop it up just because dear little sasuke might walk through here and give me a discusted look. Yes, ok I hand to use my hands. Easy choice between live or death. This might sound creepy but. Kiba stared to blush. It was kinda exciting."

Sasuke's moith dropped but once he thought about it he had gotten adrenaline from it. He still didnt think it was excitment though more like scared shitless.

Shino laughed! He even ruffled his hair like he was the best kid in the world. Kiba the color of blood red in embarrassment didn't see the quiet life taking zombie coming up from sasuke. He thoughts clouded with shino and his smile and stear in adorment.

Ah! Sasuke yelled as he was thrown onto the ground. Loads of zombies coming as a rather fast pace. Sasuke still in the heat of shock and pain didn't move fast enough, but luckly someone did. An arrow shot directly through the zombies head sending it crashing backwards.

"Sasuke! Naruto voice was loud as always."

Sasuke jumped up to his feet before anymore zombies could get him. Saddly he slipped on kiba's earlier mess with another thud.

Both shino and naruto raced to his side. Naruto looked at shino in surprize. His face showed worry. He really didn't know what to think of it. He helped sasuke up as naruto shrugged grabbing his bags. They made it to the open window to where they first came. Gaara and Itachi where there waiting outside.

"Hurry theres more coming. They heard shikamarus team when they where attacked. Sasuke shook off the pain and ran on his own. He did like his father always told him when he hurt himself.

Suck it up.

Packs off zombies ran for them. Gaara and Itachi got the car ready. Kibas sister threw the bags in back. She albowed the zombie in the face hearing a crashing of its skull cracking. Everyone was soon save in the car as gaara drove out of the parking lot into the open road. Not far the road was filled with zombies and a fire.

Holy shit! Thats shiks car! Sasuke said. They heard yells and gun fire. Kakashi and Iruka where still alive shooting but shikamaru and azumi where nowhere to be seen.

"Hold on you guys. Gaara said stepping on the pedal." He smashed through zombies like a madman. He stopped whipping out his gun from his chest firing at the zombies. Kakashi got Iruka jumped in to the car. Other zombies that gaara didnt surprizingly didnt get banged on the windows. Gaara drove off but one zombie was determined. It broke through the glace attacking sasuke but Itachi sent his ancient knife right through his head. Sasukes heart pounded loudly in his chest. Thankfully shino patted his back litley to come him. He took a breath and smiled at him.

" said shoving the zombie back out the window handing his brother back his knife."

Sasuke wished Kiba wasn't egnoring him or giving him frowns. They got back ad all sasuke wanted was a normal conversation with his bestfriend. His sister didn't even know what was wrong between them. Naruto bearly was around too. Well he wasn't really around but before they left they seemed at least friends. Shino was the only one. I even talked to him and he didn't seem to understand. He was sent to train alone because his father said it would be his punishment for being so rude to him. He also felt sad about what happen to azumi and shikamaru when Iruka told us about it. Azumi was ambush in the store, thats why there was gun shots and screaming. Shikamaru died in the car when they crashed. With no one sasuke felt lonely. He often helped his mom or went back to train which shino was usually doing. He often faught him learning from him as he went. Kiba was said to have been training personally from naruto. When sasuke heard he couldn't help but be jealous. That distracted him a lot while fighting. He wanted to talk to his brother about it because he knew he would understand. The only problem with that was always with gaara. He could tell his brother slowly opened up to him. After half a month that felt like torture kiba came in while he trained with shino.

" Can I talk to sasuke in private please. He asked both of themfor they were in the middle of a intense fight." Shino bowed in agreement as he left.

"Sorry we haven't spoken in a while I was taking my training very seriously. Now I have to ask. Do you like Shino?"

"Yes as a friend nothing else. You know who I like said finally realizing why he was mad. Why?"

I was just curious because you get alone so well I guess I'm just jealous. Kiba stuck his hands in his pockets sitting down on the bench.

Sasuke hesitated but soon sat down and asked. How's naruto doing?"

Kiba grinned widely with a lite chuckle. He's with my sister. As soon as I learned something she wanted to learn it all. She leaning archery. I left because she flirts alot. I also wanted to train with shino. He looks really fast. To think of it you got faster too. I never thought you bet that good."

Kiba babbled on as sasuke kept thinking about what naruto and kiba's sister where doing. She was pretty and funny. Sasuke's chest tighten. He felt like crying. He at least thought he liked him a little. He said he'd protect him. Wait no, he said that to his mom as a reassurance that he would come back alive, so she didn't have to worry. Sasuke shook his head. He got up without a word and ran out leaving a confused kiba. Kiba got up to go chase him down but he bumped right into shino.

"S-sorry. Kiba said looking down the halls but sasuke was alreafy out of site.

"What? Where's sasuke? He asked a hint of concern in his voice."

"I'm going to find him right now. Kiba said."

i'm wondering if I've went to far with the relationship thing.


	5. Chapter 4 Cut the shit or get bit

"What were you guys talking about? Shino asked backing him against the door." He didn't seem angry or sad. Do you like sasuke? Kiba asked. Shino raised and eyebrow. "Yes a little, but do understand his skill like wise. Also he is my bosses brother and he's asked for me to train and acompany him for a while. He may be pretty but he's not my type. Shino said looking at kiba apearances." He bent down to eyes level so he was talking directly to him. If this is jeliousy then I might keep doing what I'm doing it." Kiba felt his cheeks burn in anger."yeah, sure I am but why do you guys think it the right thing to do. The smaller burnet yelled in his face. "Well do smething about it! Shino yelled back trying not to laugh at how cute he was being." Kiba grabs his shirt plastering the lips together. He couldn't help it melt into it. Shino kissed him softly enjoying the trembling teen under him. He didn't want to overdo it because he wanted to be able to see him fight, he knew it sounded weird but it was true. He licked Kiba's lower lip asking for enterance which he got quickly roming his sweet mouth. Kiba's hand went up in shino's hair, his other hand clinged onto his shirt. Right then the door opened and there was Itachi, Gaara, and Naruto. They weren't shocked to the slightest. Kiba blushed and shino just wanted to be able to stop the urge to do him. "I know I'm interupting but where's Sasuke? Itachi asked looking to see if he was in the cleaning room."

"He's behind you. Shino said." Everyone looked at Sasuke who had his plain expression of not a care in the world. He was eating a bowl of ramen as he sat on the tables in the trwining room. His expression didn't change when he saw how close shino and kiba were. That didn't bother him in the least. Its been a while since he saw Naruto but it didn't change what he was thinking. If he didn't like him he might as well not make him self think he does. Sure he got very musclely and hairs a bit longer making him seemed all so exciting. Sasuke just didn't give himslef the satisfaction. He went on with slurping his ramen. Ramen was never his favorite food but when he felt terriable it didn't seem to taste so bad. He was still confused about why naruto drooled as he stared at his food. Itachi thought he's brothers mood was strange. It wasn't like sasuke to be so distante. He watched his brother finish his bowl clean and get ready to practice. "Sasuke, today we have something different in mind with training. We've created a field to train in. Yes your dad had caught some zombies just to kill. He's being persistant that you prove yourself to him. Gaara said as Itachi frowned. "Sasuke just !" He grabbed his sword and left out the door.

"What wrong with him. I can plainly see theres something wrong. Gaara said just what Itachi ment too say." I dont think its my place to tell you when sasuke wants to deal with it himself. He'll get over it soon as he uusually does. Kiba said following eveyone to the fields outside. They stopped at the door that lead them out. "Do you think I should stop my dad, hes being harsh. Itachi said worried. I mean what if he gets hurt." Gaara noticed Naruto's eyes widen with a look of worry in them. "Lets find them first. Gaara said." It was already to late. They got to tje field where sasuke was taking on about ten at a time. Fugaku was sitting outside the gates watching. Sasuke was doing amazing. He was fasta and swift on his feet as he cut and sliced through anything near him. The way he did back flips and slides as he killed off in seconds. "More! Fugaku yelled sending at least thirty in at once." Sasuke showed no emotion as he continued to fight. Itachi clenched his teeth in anger. "Father stop, dont you he's proved himself enough! Itachi yelled enough for sasuke to hear but he mearly flinched. He didn't let anything distranct him. Naruto and shino were watching sasuke fight like a actual samurai. Sasuke did hard turns and intently jumped on many cutting there heads clear off. Blood covered his clothes. Body parts green and slimmy all over the grounds. Sasuke forgot about being tired or feeling anything really. He just fought on till every last one was in pieces. What shocked them was the sudden convulsions( laughter) that left his mouth. "Again Fugaku! Sasuke yelled from the inside of the training field. Itachi frowned. The look in sasuke's eyes were crazy. Kiba even shivered at his expression of true insatiable(not being able to be satified). Naruto felt a little freaked too. His fighting was amazing but that look and way he'd laugh was different from the real him. "Fugaku smiled. Thats my boy." What stop father, what do you think your doing! He'll go crazy again. Itachi had said it. The thing sasuke told him never to mention ever again. Itachi slapped his mouth to late. You could here sasuke growl. He had his bangs covering his face. Kiba looked at Naruto how stould confused. He did now what to do.

"Well you've done it now. He raised his hand and sasuke was let out of the field. He did not look at anyone. He had no reason to like anyone now. Kiba was clowded in jeliousy and egnored him with out talking to him. Naruto avored him for so long and didn't even like him. His own brother just told his biggest secret. His dad was no better. He passed his mom egnoring her calls. He went to his room and stayed there. He didn't cry or yell. He took a shower washing away the distruction he had done today. He hated life now but not enough to die because of it. His ownly goal was to get away from it all by moving far away. He changed and dried off. He didn't come out unless it was for food and training which his father happy did with him. Everyone trained when there was time open. Kiba had tryed to talk to him but sasuke just passed him up showing no emoton but looking at him with plain orbs. Shino and Itachi were no different. Shino wondered he hadn't faught him like he did in training. Mikoto was alway mad at fugaku for what he turned her sweet boy into. He ws cold to everyone. Not gaara though. He treated gaara like a living person at least. Naruto had short conversaions with him. The more he got out of sasuke the more he started felling advidly(having an ardent desire, or craving for the person.). Before sasuke egnored him and it hurt. He realized how sasuke must've felt when he did it to him. He decited to talk to him seriously tonight. First he had to get him to have a full conversation with him. He went to the training field where sasuke always was fighting. Today he looked worse. It was like his emotions were pouring out. He was drenched in sweat and blood. The way he faught was different. He growled at every zombie that he killed. Curing everytime be would lose balance. The blond walked into the field sword in hand. Sasuke became aware when naruto slowly finished them off. Naruto placed his hand on sasuke's cheek giving him a sad loving look. Sasuke quickly backed away to a safe distance. He was fighting the feeling he had towards the blond. "Sasuke...please talk to me. Naruto begged letting the hurt in his vioce show." Sasuke gave him a pained look followed by a troubled one. Naruto could clearly tell me was fighting with himself. Sasuke sighed something he hadn't done in months. It acually made him feel better. "I'm sorry, To tell you the truth i was hurting and I hating being around everyone that may have cause any of it. He said pitting his swrd away." No, dont be sorry sasuke your right we did do something to hurt you and I'm sorry I didn't realize how much it bothered you before. I was caught up in the fact that you were always around shino and I greatly apoligise. I never ment to hurt you. Naruto pulled sasuke in to a hug that he didn't expect. Naruto was happy he could feel sasuke heart beat against his. "N-naruto. Sasuke blushed in his shirt hugging him back." "Sasuke lets talk later ok. Maybe after everyone eats dinner. Naruto said enhailing sasuke's scent in his hair." Y-yeah I have to go apoligise to my mom at least. I miss my brother too. He said waving as he left." Naruto walked for a while wondering if sasuke was really ok. It had been months and christmas was just around the corner. Now that he was going to finally talk to him about everything. Even how he liked him way back before the vires broke out. He loved to watch him fight and tryed talking to him time to time but he was always out the door before he got to speak. In archery he made things fun. He always need help and worked hard. He didn't think he liked him at all. Everyone called him a silent beauty. Like a special doll still in the box neatly taken care of. He remembered the first encounter in the parking lot. It was the middle of summer and it was ensainly hot. I was talking to my friends when I heard you laugh. I turned right in time to see you smile. Thats when I realized I liked you. You wore white shorts and a blue sleavless shirt as you returned to your car. Now I had a chance to get to know you and instead I hurt you. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. He hoped he could work thing out with him. The problem was that more danger was coming as it got colder and people needed more things. He shrugged things off and went inside.

Sasuke found that he shouldv'e showered before see his mom. She thought he was apoligising before he was going to die. She kept yelling if I was bite or injured. I let her know that I was perfectly fine. Itachi was the hardest. I continued to pace outside his door when gaara finally opened it and pulled me in. He knew I was there to talk so he went to shower while he talked. I was glad it was over and done with. I got to have my brother back. Now that I showered I might as well talk to kiba. Luckly kiba came to him but he cryed. It caught sasuke by surprize. He was glad he was happy to have everyones trust back. Everyone sat at the heads table in the middle of the base where the adults had there discusions. Minato anounced that they were going out to get more supples. Sasuke offered many times but his mom said no way evertime. Kushina instisted we didn't go this time. Naruto agreed with his mother. Shino said he was going ether way. Kiba and his sister were going too so sasuke didn't see what the problem was. Fugaku even said he was to stay. Gaara and Itachi where going why not him. Everyone was leaving but Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka and many other people. "Mom why are you going?! Sasuke asked worried for his moms safety." She smiled. Its ok I want to help and as and adult I will contribute." Fugaku frowned but said nothing of it. Minato and Kushina already explained. Naruto's parents were very strong. Sasuke made sure to be there when they left. Itachi hugged his brother tightly as did gaara for no reason. He said he just felt like it. Itachi punched him playfully. "Take care of my brother ok. Sasuke told gaara before they left." Gaara shot him a smile. Can do! He yelled out the window." Sasuke sighed. It would be hours before they returned. Naruto patted his back softly. "They'll be ok. He showed some great deal of worry for his parent as for gaara." All they could do was pray for the best.

Naruto and sasuke sat on the couch with tea that Iruka made them. It was 1:23 in the afernoon. They were going to talk later but there was no need that everyone was gone. They where in naruto's house. Yes it was in the safety of a military base only 10 minutes from the school. Sasuke lived an hour away in the city. That was prombley the only reason he didn't stay or hangout or parties.

Naruto finally broke the silence which was consuming him. "What would you say if i said I love you?The blond asked Looking him straight in the eyes. Sasuke's heart sipped a beat as he cleared him mouth to speak. "naruto..

The next chapter will or might have some lemon unless i go all the way. Not saying there will acually being survivers by the end of the story. jk i think. any questions ask away!


	6. Chapter 6 sorry for the delayed

Sorry If I haven't update sooner. I'm working on this other story I'm just a regular guy if you haven't read it you can check it out and see if you like it. I'll get back to this as soon as I finish this chapter. Thank you for your patience and comments!


End file.
